PNS Saladin
PNS ''Saladin'' was a ''Sultan''-class battlecruiser of the People's Navy. In its final year of service, the Saladin was transferred to the Masadan Navy and renamed MNS ''Thunder of God. History In 1903 PD, ''Saladin''A reference to an Islamic leader who fought in the war for Jerusalem on Old Earth. was under the command of Captain Alfredo Yu. Both ''Saladin and the ''Bastogne''-class destroyer [[PNS Breslau|PNS Breslau]] were transferred to the Navy of Masada as gifts, and placed under the command of Sword of the Faithful Matthew Simonds. A third of the Saladin's crew were kept as advisers, including Captain Yu. During the First Battle of Yeltsin's Star, Thunder of God was away from the battle, leading and monitoring the Masadan fleet and jamming the Grayson-Manticoran Combined Fleet's sensors. After the battle, both Thunder of God and Principality towed LACs to the edge of Yeltsin's Star System. The towing took a heavy toll on the ship's tractor beams, but they only lost one LAC in the process. During the Battle of Blackbird, Thunder of God was in the Endicott System and forty hours overdue from arriving at Uriel. At the time, tractor five was damaged and needed to be repaired, which took 25 hours, with an additional 1.5 days of delay caused by Sword Simonds Commander Thomas Theisman of Principality sent [[MNS Virtue|MNS Virtue]] to warn Thunder of God about the incoming Grayson-Manticoran fleet. In the aftermath of the battle, the Thunder of God was the only Masadan Navy vessel left, being loaded with men and supplies to go and reinforce the asteroid bases of Endicott. ( ) Code: Bounty The Thunder of God was assigned by Sword Simonds to ferry Masadan marines to Masada's asteroid bases. The number of Marines taxed the life support system of the Thunder of God. Upon receiving Code: Bounty from Commander George Manning, Captain Yu and his Havenite officers attempted at first to retake the Thunder of God, but after an attempt to disable the vessel's engines failed, Yu ordered a Code: Bounty Four-One, and led the surviving Havenite officers and crew members to the boat bay, where they used the pinnaces to escape the vessel. ( ) Second Battle of Yeltsin's Star After the Masadan mutiny, the ship headed directly at the planet Grayson by command of Sword Simonds, and was engaged by [[HMS Fearless (CA-286)|HMS Fearless]]. The Masadan crew were very green, and relied on the ship's computers. After the first engagement, the crew was able to start being more self-reliant. Thunder of God was damaged at Missile Two, Missile Twenty-One, and Graser One. In the second phase of the battle, Thunder of God focused the attack on [[HMS Troubadour (Chanson-class)|HMS Troubadour]] while throwing some missiles in the direction of Fearless. Thunder of God was hit by multiple missiles with damage to more lasers, a radar array, two more tractor beams, and another missile tube. Fearless fired nine more missiles at Thunder of God using the ECM drones from Thunder of God as beacons. One of the missiles was equipped with a nuclear warhead, which was able to get through and heavily damage Thunder of God. The badly mangled Thunder of God retreated. In the aftermath of the second engagement, there were over twelve hundred dead, including no vacuum suited soldiers, the port broadside was reduced to six lasers and five missile tubes; which half of them were on local control, the vessel's maximum acceleration was reduced to twenty-one percent, half of the gravitic sensors and the other half of the sensor suite were gone, including everything on the port side, the sidewall generator on the same side was nearly destroyed, but everything on the starboard was untouched. Sword Simonds ordered an immediate course for Grayson. Fearless was able to repair its impeller ring enough to set an intercept course. Thunder of God ''engaged ''Fearless with missiles, but Fearless kept her belly wedge toward Thunder of God, closing in for an energy duel. [[HMS Reliant|HMS Reliant]] and the Manticoran relief force arrived in the system, but Thunder of God was unaware of this because of battle damage. Reliant and her division fired long-range missile broadsides at Thunder of God ''. Five missiles arrived and detonated ahead of her. While turning away from the next salvo, ''Thunder of God ''exposed her bow to ''Fearless, and was destroyed by energy fire. ( , ) Known Crewmembers Naval Officers (Haven) * Captain Alfredo Yu – Commanding Officer * Commander George Manning – Executive Officer * Commander James Valentine – Chief Engineering Officer * Lieutenant Commander Samuel DeGeorge – Purser * Lieutenant Joseph Mount – Engineering Officer * Hara – Engineering Officer * Lindemann – Engineering Officer * Timmons – Engineering Officer Naval Officers (Masada) * Sword of the Faithful Matthew Simonds – Commanding Officer (CNO, Navy of Masada) * Lieutenant Ash – Tactical Officer * Lieutenant Hart – Communications Officer * Lieutenant Workman – Engineering Officer Naval Enlisted (Haven) * Petty Officer Evans * Petty Officer Sherman – Helmsman * Crewman Granger * Crewman Marks Marine Officers (Haven) * Major Joseph Bryan * Captain Young Marine Enlisted (Haven) * Sergeant Towers * Corporal Marlin * Private Hadley References Saladin, PNS Saladin, PNS Saladin, PNS Saldin, PNS Thunder of God, MNS Thunder of God, MNS Saladin, PNS